


Hungry

by TheAngelThyla



Series: Damaged [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Anxiety Disorder, Depressed Dean, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels so empty.<br/>But how is he meant to be filled? Or is it even possible to be full?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing that my therapist links to my depression and anxiety where I feel like I'm empty and so, so hungry.  
> I'll wander around my house for hours, day or night, looking for something to make me feel full again; and I always end up in the kitchen.
> 
> (Sorry it's so short)

Dean shuffles through the bunker for the fifth time in an hour, wrapped in his old, grey robe.  
He feels empty, like there's a huge, gaping hole in his center that he can't fill. It's as if he's just a hollow shell of something long since dead and gone.  
He feels hungry.  
The chime of a clock breaks him from his reverie, signaling four in the morning's arrival.  
Dean hadn't even realized he was standing in front of the refrigerator.  
He opens the door to scan the contents inside, but nothing looks appetizing. Everything he  thinks of is suddenly as appealing as stale, maggoty bread.  
He closes the door and looks in the cabinets, searching for something to fill the gnawing emptiness at his center; but even having a fully stocked kitchen, nothing will satisfy.  
He slams the cabinets shut and turns to lean back against the counter, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
The hunter fights to understand his emotions. He's torn between sobbing on the floor and throwing one of the lamps across the room, with no understanding as to why.  
Shuffling comes from around the corner so he quickly schools his expression into something neutral just in time for Sam to reach the door.  
"Dean?" he asks, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What're you doing up this early?"  
"Couldn't sleep and thought I'd start up some coffee. Want some?"  
After the coffee is made, it tastes like ash in the elder brother's mouth.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great but I want to know what you guys are thinking. Comment?


End file.
